1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of wet-sanding defective parts of a coating on a vehicle body and a system for carrying out the method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As disclosed, for instance, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 58(1983)-64517, there have been known a method of automatically wet-sanding a defective coating part of a vehicle body and a system for carrying out the method in which an operator visually inspects a prime coating or intercoating of a vehicle body for defective part and inputs the position of the defective part of the coating found and its state by way of a directing device and a wet sanding system such as a wet sanding robot automatically effects wet sanding on the defective part.
However, the method and the system are disadvantageous in that the operator is apt to input wrong information and it takes a long time for the operator to input the information on the defective part, and accordingly, the time required for correcting the defective part cannot be shortened.
Though this problem may be overcome by automatically detecting a defective part by the use of a TV camera or the like, it is very difficult to surely find a fine defective part such as a pin hole by a TV camera.